LlehTheGoldenWyvern
LlehTheGoldenWyvern Lleh is one of the three bosses on Oilbound and lives in the ruins, which he has turned into his own castle. Lleh has a 1/50 chance to drop LilGoldenWyvern and a 1/50k chance of it being shiny. Lleh is a Metal/Mythic type. Description "The richest creature in all of Sekaiju. He cares deeply about his gold, most of which he didn't get legally. He is very greedy." Lleh is a wyvern with an armor made of gold, hence his name. He has two legs and two wings, like most wyverns. The skin flaps of his wings are a bronze color instead of gold. He has a tail that usually bends up, with a bronze tip. His legs are rather big in his model (although they are thinner in his art). His armor-like torso is connected to his head by a fat neck. Said head is actually pretty different-looking from most dragons; it is inspired by hammerhead sharks, although he has big eyes. Lleh is the richest creature and he cares a lot about his gold. He is rather obviously greedy, and he acts confident and proud to most people. However, Lleh is actually pretty sad inside, and seems to hate himself for being so greedy. But this doesn't stop Lleh from being rude to most people, not being afraid to personally insult them. Strangely enough, Lleh sometimes shows up in places where it seems impossible for him to get in; he'll be in Oilbound for a minute, and the next minute he'll be in a completely different place. There are even people who claim to have seen Lleh while he was being seen by other people somewhere else. Rubidus reveals a bit more about his backstory: he was one of the creatures that first discovered the island (although there were already creatures in it), and he made his workers build a mansion for him (one of these workers being Light). He was already very rich, although he was probably not the richest creature back then. Lleh then started to get more and more rude and selfish, and started trying to get money in illegal ways. While on the island, he and his workers would discover Oilbound back when it was not filled with oil. Lleh took an interest to this island because it had temples full of valuables on it, and planned to do trades with its inhabitants, which were described as "religious white mantises". Unfortunately, before these trades could happen, a boat crashed into that island, turning it into Oilbound as we know it today. It is unknown what role Lleh has in that incident, although it was likely a major role. Lleh is a rather bulky boss, having good Vitality even for a boss as well as great Guard and Endurance stats. He is also very fast, having 125 Agility, and he has a pretty good Strength stat. However, his Spirit stat is pretty low, sitting at 80. He is generally considered one of the hardest, if not the hardest boss in the early-game islands. Lleh, being a Metal/Mythic type, is weak to Earth, Lost, Combat and Sound. He lacks double weaknesses, which makes him pretty tough to damage, especially with his great bulk. However, both of his types are very bad offensively, and his attack stats are not that high compared to most bosses. He lacks unique moves as well. His Endurance is slightly lower than his Guard, so try using Spirit attackers if you want a slightly easier fight. Avoid using Mythic, Frost or Magic types like PulsarWyvern when fighting Lleh, as Lleh can super-effect those. His defensive type is also pretty good, resisting Flora, Insect, Shock, Sky, Metal, Light, Astral, and being immune to Toxic. Overall Lleh is a boss that is tough to knock out, but that isn't very dangerous otherwise. Statistics Vitality: 1223 Strength: 100 Guard: 130 Spirit: 80 Endurance: 125 Agility: 125 Drops: LilGoldenWyvern 1/50, ClassicLilGoldenWyvern 1/75, Lleg 1/2500, LlehTheGoldenWyvern 1/5000, ClassicLlehTheGoldenWyvern 1/7500 What do you think of LlehTheGoldenWyvern? It's adorable! It's awesome! It scares me... I think it's funny! I think it looks a bit weird. I don't have any particularly strong opinions on it. I don't like it. What do you think of LlehTheGoldenWyvern's stats? S Tier - The best of the best! A Tier - Excellent! B Tier - Good, but not amazing. C Tier - A bit meh. D Tier - Not good. Category:Creatures Category:Oilbound Creatures Category:Bosses Category:Metal-type Creatures Category:Mythic-type Creatures Category:Male